The First Day I Said I Love You
by iloveyoulove
Summary: renesmee/nessie at age 7 but looked physically looked 17 finally comes out that shes is in love w/jacob while bella and edward are at nessies grams. M 4 MATURE, LANGUE, SEXUAL CONTENT. still in progress. write reviews. is it good?
1. goodbye

**The first day I said I love you **

Setting: Cullen's house

**Chapter 1-goodbye **

**Renesmee p.o.v:**

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me and your father?" mom yelled from the living room.

_Ugh… have I not told her already I don't want to go with her to grandmas, I want to stay with Jake, just thinking about him makes my heart pound like a nail. _

_Good thing everyone was gone while mom and dad were gone so I could spend time with Jakey. _

"Yes mom I'm sure" I said with no enthusiasm and any emotion.

"Renesmee can you come down here to say bye to your mother?" you could tell she was about to cry, but she cant, _ohh great _I thought.

I looked in the mirror before I left, I was wearing a pink tank and skinny jeans, my hair was up in a bun and all the makeup I was wearing was eyeliner and blush.

*sigh* I griped the knob and opened the door slowly. I walked down the stairs of my families house and saw my mom sitting on the couch next to my dad, they were hovered over a map.

"..we turn here and get off at exit 50.…."

They both turned there heads as they heard my light footsteps on the wooden staircase.

"nessie, come and sit next to me and your mom" dad said.

_Why do they always treat me like I'm 5 I'm 17 for crying out loud_

"Actually your 7 as your actual year you just look 17"dad said.

_Damn I forgot he can read my thoughts great _I thought sarcastically. A wide grin spread on my dads face.

"So, what's up mom and dad?"

"Ohm….Renesmee are you sure you don't want to go? It will be a lot of fun and you'll get to see your grandma, you haven't seen her in a while, what do you say?"

_God damn I think there just worried_

"mo-" "Nessie you know that we are worried. Your are only daughter and this is the first time to leave you alone." Dad interrupted me.

"Well I'm not going to be completely alone, Jake is going to stay while you guys are at grandma's having fun" _bullshit_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what did I tell you about using that langue!"

_I need to remember he can read my mind its getting kind of annoying, oops no offence daddy I love you. _I smiled the biggest fakest smile I had.

"I love you too, darling , just be safe this is kind of hard for your mother and I we..its…er"

"It's nerve wrecking, your 7 and we've never been apart for so long, 3 week, I-we are going to miss you so much. You should know that honey."

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"It must me Jake!" I ran with my half -vampire speed to the door. I took a mouth full of air, I could hear my heart beat in my ear. My heart was about to burst thru my chest, I gripped the knob took another breath closed my eyes. I opened the door waiting for Jake, and there he was. Big , as usual, with his jet black hair and those chocolate eyes that were glistening at me like the stars at night. I l-okay no dad can hear you, think about pony's ha. I can not believe only

"NESSIE!!" he griped me with those strong, se- great arms of his.

"JAKEYY OH MY GOSH I'VE MISSED YOU A LOT" I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Was I was crying? Yes I was it was so stupid I just saw him last week even though it felt like a century.

**Jacob's p.o.v.**

"Aww Nessie, love why are you crying?" I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Jake--cant--brea--the" she said sort of sobbing and crying and breathless. "Sorry" "s'okay" she leaned up to kiss me but I turned my head cause I knew how Edward and Bella felt about there daughter.

Edward coughed so that he could get Renesmee's attention I looked into her beautiful eyes, her mothers old eyes, I could melt at looking at those.

She snapped her head at her dad. "Yes daddy?" she said in her high pitched , adorable , voice of hers.

" We will be back in three weeks. Have your cell phone at all times, if you need us call us, be careful the emergency numbers are in the fridge door. We put more food in the pantry so you won't have to go and buy food." said Edward holding on to Bella's hand.

How in love I was with her, But now we found the two people we cant be without.

Bella looked like she was about to cry, if she could since she turned into one of them.

"Well Jacob" I looked into her eyes they were golden, how much I missed those chocolate brown eyes she had. I hadn't lost those at all, Nessie had them.

At the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head knowing I was the only one looking and the only one he was referring to.

"I know she's in good hands" she continued "Well you two take care and be safe"

Her and Edward holding hands walked outside to the door and went in there car headed off to the airport.

Until I heard the tired hit the noisy highway, I relaxed forgetting that Nessie was in my arms. I looked down and she was staring at me with those big curious eyes of hers.

She put her hands on my neck, showing me how happy she was, telling me about her mom and her emotions and how she didn't care.

"Ness, honey, aren't you old enough to talk aloud? You should care about you moms feelings you don't have a idea how much she loves you and cares about you."

"Aw come on Jake seriously she knows I'm going to be fine and plus you're here aren't you and she knows you not going to let anything happen to me."

She smiled her brilliant smile, the smile that breaks my heart every time I see her.

"Lets watch a movie!" she tugged me to the couch.

"So Jake what do you want to watch? Hm..what about Step Brothers? That's a good movie or Mamma Mia ha naww my mom got me that for my birthday I didn't-"

Damn. Nessie looked looked sexy. Mmm she's trying to kill me, with those jeans that made her… "Jake? Did you hear?"

"oh uhm sorry no can you say it again."

"I said if you want to watch Step Brothers because that's the only good movie we have here." she said rolling her perfect eyes.

"Uhm…yeah sure why not I need a good laugh."

"mkay." she got the DVD out and put it in, and came to sit next to me.

"aren't you to young to watch this Ness? Your only seven." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

She rolled her eyes again, what's up with he and that she just like her father.

She touched me with her warm small cute hands. She showed me the image of her in the mirror in her aunt, Alice, room and said "I don't think that's a body of a seven year old?" I just kept that image in my mind and every time I saw it I thought wow Nessie is getting hotter and hotter by every minute.

"Earth to Jake? Are you there, hmm…. What are you thinking?"

Damn I got to control my hormones cause there getting out of control.

"ohh, yea can you make some food I'm starving?"

Good save, she than got up from the side the couch and put her legs on to mine. She grabbed my hand and put it on her leg.

_**To be continued……**_


	2. Suprise

Chapter 2-Surprise

Renesmee's p.o.v

**His hands where blazing on my leg, I smiled the smile he told me he loved. He then went up and down my leg. Good thing I shaved I thought thinking of last night in the shower. His hand did the same movement that it had been doing for the past 20 seconds ,then his hand stopped on my thigh he looked up at me for some reason that made me self conscious. I looked down at his hand on my thigh, I quickly got up and said "I'm going to make popcorn, if you don't mind I'm hungry too" **

**NESSIE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT! I thought to my self I put the popcorn in and sat on the ground. **

**Did Jacob feel the same way I did? I knew I loved him but I always did ever since I remember but I felt the love go stronger. It was just a small love thing when I was smaller but it was a kiddy thing as my mom explained it to me. **

**But, ever since I turned 6 and looked physically almost 16 I got this funny feeling in my stomach when I saw him. It was like someone let free 100 million butterflies in my stomach and my heart sounded like it was about to shoot out of my heart.**

**And, every time he left my heart would ache as if someone ripped it out of my heart.**

**BEEP! BEEP! The microwave told me the popcorn was ready.**

**My hands were shaking as I put the bowl in front of Jacob sitting on the couch watching television but of course he wasn't paying no attention to it. After I did that I excused myself from watching television to go up stairs and change.**

**When I got upstairs I ran to aunt Alice's room and went in her drawers that had clothes of mine that I could keep in here. When I finally found my Sophie's shorts and v neck I looked in the mirror.**

**I have grown a lot I thought and I look sexy. I laughed I literally fell on the floor for thinking about that so conceited. It was kind of silly.**

**When I came down stairs he was looking at the staircase, of course he knew I was coming.**

**He stared and stared at me, I looked at the stairs underneath me I heard the squeak of it as I was coming down.**

**Why was I walking human speed to go to the couch. I walked faster I bet he heard my heart beat I could hear it in my ear it wouldn't let me hear anything else, it made me more nerves that I was.**

**I then reached the couch and he patted the seat next to him I nodded but stayed standing up next to him and thought for about 10 seconds and just sat on his warm lap.**

**It looked like he didn't mind, but there was a hint of confused in his eyes and face, that beautiful face. It made my hear beat a little faster than it was already. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.**

**In a whisper I talked and said**

"**Jacob I have to tell you something but I don't know how because I don't know what your reaction is going to be like"**

"**Nessie you know you can tell me anything, I wont react bad I promise, love" he responded to me in a certain voice. He then started to rub my arm, every time he touched me it was as if I was electicuted well in a good way. It made my heart race and it was like he made my day bye every time he touched me. Then his lips twitched up into a smile, how much I would die to kiss his soft warm lips. Before I did anything like that I had to tell him how I truly felt.**

**Jacob's p.o.v**

She looked up slowly to look in my eyes, well what I thought she was trying to do, and in the whisper same whisper but lower that a human couldn't hear but I could said "I love you, well in love with you and I don't know how to-"

"NESSIE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she then looked at me moved her small feet away from my lap and sat and looked at the floor.

Then I suddenly saw a tear come out of her eye. Was she crying? More importantly why was she crying? Why I'm not yelling at her I'm just so excited, I was filled with joy of what she told me moments ago. I knew I would treasure it for ever and ever.

"Awww Nessie, love, why are you crying?"

"because Jake….I just told you that I loved you and you and *sniffle* screamed as if you were mad at me, you promised you wouldn't"

She looked down at her small hands on her lap with more tears coming out of her eyes, it looked as if her beautiful eyes were going to turn into a waterfall because it seemed as she was never going to stop crying.

"Love, I'm not mad I'm in pure joy you have no idea. I love you too! And I wasn't screaming at you I was screaming letting people know that I was I'm so happy like I am now, you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me your in love with me"

She smiled that smile that I loved that smile I fall for every time I see it.

"Really Jake you do? Really oh my gosh that makes shit so much easier holy fuck balls oh my god I love you so much." she then was crying again. She's cried 3 times today.

"why are you crying?" I stopped the tear just about to run down her cheek with a kiss.

She turned her head, and our lips met. It was amazing as if someone like shocked me, in a good way, and a switch in me turned on and I instantly kissed her back.

Her lips were hard but moist on mine with a hint of urgency. I suppose she's waited for this as much as I have, now I was getting in the game kissing her the same way she was kissing me.

**Renesmee's p.o.v**

Finally I get to kiss him, I've been waiting for this for I don't know…..forever.

His lips were fierce on mine and I could feel his body heat radiating to mine.

He pulled my head closer to his and I pulled his head closer to mine and it was like we could read mines.

I heard a moan come out of his mouth, boy was I surprise at that but more that he was grabbing my head and my whole body so I was crushing him.

We fell off the couch and now we were on his back.

He was not acting like he usually did it was as if a sexual monster took over him, don't get me wrong I was glad he was acting like this but it was weird for him to act like this.

It was great he then was grabbing my ass it was great like I said before I have been dreaming about this since forever and it was actually true it was great and it was the most special thing besides that we were on the floor of my family's house.

After a couple minutes after making out he then pushed my head away from his and made a angry face, it looked like he was making a angry face at himself but why.

"Nessie I cant do this, well I'm sort of not allowed?" he said in a whisper.

"what" I almost screamed "what do you mean your not allowed? Great they got to you right, fuck I hate my parents they ruin everything."

"no, love, well yeah they told me not to do anything with you but I choose that way too because…Nessie your too young your 7 and-"

"I know I'm only seven but look at me Jacob"

He sat up and looked me up with a glisten in his brown eyes.

I wonder what he's thinking about, I took his warm hand in mine and kissed it.

"ness don't do this to me you know how much I want you and your making me…mee….."

"horny?" I said with a hint of sarcasm on my tongue.

"yea" he said confessing to the ground.


	3. Truth

**Renesmee's point of view. **

**He was embarrassed I saw in his expression. I grabbed his warm chin in my hand and made him look at my face.**

"**Jacob Black? Do I turn you on?"**

**He took my hand in his hand and squeezed it and said in a whisper **

"**yes this is why it's so hard for me to be around you when your getting older."**

"**Haha hormones right? Haha" why was I laughing I had no reason to be laughing. Maybe, it was the fact that I felt the same way about him.**

"**why does this have to be awkward?" I said in a curious voice.**

**Jacob's point of view**

**Why am I looking at her like that I thought, she hasn't noticed though.**

"**why does this have to be awkward" she said in her soft charming soft voice with a hint of curiosity.**

**I wasn't thinking straight. I looked up at her to see what her expression was like.**

**I was right she was curious,**

**I looked at her brown big eyes staring at me.**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**I mean…well I'm trying to say why is it awkward for us to you know tell each other how we feels, you know sexually and physically, I don't know how you…well you know…"**

"**Nawww I don't know what your talking about actually, well I don't understand, your stuttering and you look nervous."**

"**ughh…never mind. So what do you want to do?" she said annoyed**

"**well lets watch that movie and why don't we first go make some food?"**

**She quickly got up to the kitchen striding off trying to hide something from me.**

**Renesmee's point of view.**

**As soon as I got to the kitchen I tried to rearrange my face but it was to late Jacob was there already. That meant he saw my expression, I guess it was a nervous and wanting because he came over to me and grabbed my face, and pressed his hot moist lips on mine. His fingers were knotted into mine and mine were pulling his shirt off his neck and a thing led after another and neither of us wanted to stop(why did we want to stop…**

**One hour later…….**

**I pulled myself closer to him to see his facial expression, he was smiling. "what are you smiling about" I asked him?**

**He looked down to stare into me, he met my gaze and I was drowning in his eyes.**

"**Nessie" haha and smiled he answered my question he was smiling cuz of what we just did. I then started giggling and couldn't stop I didn't even know why I was giggling. **

**The next day.**

**I was in my bed rapped in a white sheet. As I rose I felt some ones hand on my stomach. I looked down and then left and saw his face calm and his eye lids were closed. I guess he was sleeping I lifted his hand and went to the bathroom. **

**I took a shower and kept thinking about what happened yesterday. It was the most amazing thing, words couldn't explain how it felt and how I felt. There was a knock on the door and he walked in. I hope he know im in the shower….**

**He sat on the toilet and began to say something that I couldn't catch and stopped.**

**My cell phoned rang and it surprised both of us. He ran out the door and answer it,**

"**yes we are doing fine pause. No she couldn't answer cause she's in the shower. No I didn't look. Sure sure . Well bye"**

**He was already back before I started moving. We just stood there in silence and then I heard him close the door before he left the bathroom. Awkward.**

**I then got out of the bathroom and skidded to my clothes in the drawers as I was getting them I felt warm arms around me and of course it was him.**

_To be continued…………._

_Sorry I haven't had anytime to finish it but im going to try my hardest to be up by next Sunday__J_

_Right reviews thanks__J_


	4. First time

The first time

Both of his arms were around my waist. His breathe was on my neck and he was breathing in hard. His hands didn't move for about two minutes. His hands slowly went up my belly and almost further. "Jacob what are you doing?" I turned my head and saw his eyes looking at my body. For some reason when I looked at him he made my breathing harder. I don't think that's normal. His eyes were on fire. I had nothing to say. There was only one thing on my mind and that was to grab his chin and kiss him. Was that what he wanted? Would I do it or would he. I was so confuse? I guess he was too we both didn't move for about 3 minutes.

Well he wasn't confuse I guess. Why did I guess this well maybe it had to do with the fact he pulled me to his arms and hugged me, he said nothing at all. I looked in his eyes and I thought I was going to melt. They were these light brown eyes that had a tint of sweetness to it. I smiled, he returned it. I stepped on my toes so I could kiss him. When our lips touch the floor under me fell. It was as we were the only ones in the world. He then took of my and his shirt and things led to another and we never stopped…..two hours later.

Jacobs point of view.

How can I explain this in a weird non creepy way well I think Bella's going to kill me. Why? Well because I told her I wouldn't do anything with Renesmee until she was the right age. But I mean she was ahhhmazing I just don't know how to explain this to Bella and Edward is going to now when he walks in through those doors. He's going to kill me like murder me. I wonder how Nessie felt about this.

She didn't say anything. We didn't say anything she was on my chest and we were cuddling. She looked up and her eyes were sparkling. She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. No one talked for a long time. She finally said" Jake umm….what is we going to do?" "Do about what?" "Well my mom and dad you now they're going to freak and I'm not very good hiding things from my dad."

"I don't know well have to wait till they get home."

Nessies point of view

Well I'm so happy right now I love Jake more than anything in the world. Damn do I wish ugh never mind. After we got out of bed and kept kissing every five minutes. We went down stairs and he picked me up and kissed me on the lips. We went in the kitchen and he was all like I'm hungry and I was too so we made some brownies.

While we were on the floor laughing I just said I want to go to La Push can we go ill bring them brownies (:

_**Im so sorry its so short. Ill make it better next chapterrrrrr. I need ideas. I got a good one tho.**_


	5. sorrrrrryyyyy

Hey guys(: sorry your probably really mad at me /: sorry its that I lost my files and everything and I forgot what I was going to write but since its summer ill try to update every 4 days or something like that.

Im probably going to update soon

Sorry but I need reviews tooo


	6. authorrr

Okay so im rewriting chapter 4 because it was really stupid and it didn't have detailll

Kk thanks


End file.
